


Guns & Batarangs

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batfamily Feels, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Gen, Guns, M/M, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Dear Rao" if that wasn't hot, Clark didn't know what else it could be.





	Guns & Batarangs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: feat of strenght

_Guns & Batarangs_

"Are you sure I won't disturb?" Clark asked for the nth time as he followed Tim down the stairs that led to the Cave; he could hear three familiar heartbeats in the training room, feet hitting the mats so softly that he would have sworn they were dancing if he hadn't been accustomed to their fighting style.

"Yeah, it will be fine" Tim reassured, skipping the last step with a jump and landing perfectly on the balls of his feet, not even needing his arms to balance himself - it's natural, definitely not the move pulled by a showoff "Jay is in a good mood"

It wasn't often that Jason visited the manor and Clark always was a little wary of intruding on Bruce's time with his second eldest son, especially considering that Jason wasn't exactly his biggest fan and Bruce certainly didn't need any added tension in his home; the two of them thunderously clashed without external help, their quarrel a long and old one "Dick?" Clark couldn't hear him in the manor and it left him a little confused: Jason usually didn't put in an appearance at family reunions unless his big brother was there.

"Coming for dinner" Tim answered "What about Kon and Jon?"

"They'll come over after school" Damian piped up, grunting as he blocked a kick to his head with his forearm and grinned at his brother "You wish that I was distracted so easily, Todd"

"Time" Bruce called before he took the last steps towards Clark to go and greet him; there was a moment of hesitation before he closed the distance between them, acutely aware of the eyes upon them - he closed the gap in the end though and while he didn't kiss Clark, he tenderly caressed his cheek "Hello"

"Hello" Clark put his hand over his lover's, holding it against his skin for a few seconds longer before he let it go, thumb brushing over the knuckles "Don't let me distract you from training" it was too important for Bruce - for all of them: they couldn't rely on any powers, just on their skills and reflex and the strength gathered in their muscles.

"You can join, if you want" Bruce proposed "You could use practicing some hand-to-hand combat" one time too many Superman had been deprived of his strenght and invulnerability by their enemies and Bruce had been appalled to discover that Clark really didn't know much about fighting - and, not so deep down, he had been terrified about the other's safety.

"Maybe later" Clark reassured "We can have a team practice when Jon and Kon get here"

"Oh, that sounds amazing!" Tim agreed, snatching Clark's wrist to lead him towards the desk "Let's think about the formations"

"The team with more kryptonians should obviously have less members" Jason pointed out.

"And Father and Superman can't be on the same team" Damian added, arching an eyebrow "Really, Drake, there isn't much thinking to do"

"Damian..."

"Just for that, I'm pitting you and Jon against one another" Tim retaliated.

"Then I'm taking Kon-El" The youngest replied, shrugging as if he couldn't care less but a triumphant grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth, clearly smug about having one-upped the other teen: Drake would be considerably more bothered about being separated from Kon than Damian was about having to mock fight against Jon - as if they hadn't been at one another's throats all the time in the beginning.

Bruce sighed fondly, too used to the bickering to be annoyed by it - really, if his boys could stop themselves to that rather than try to murder each other, he would take the verbal fighting every day "Let's get back to work, then" he encouraged, stepping back on the mats; he was proud to see Jason and Damian both fall back into focus, both of them seemingly relaxed but actually ready to strike back.

As Tim's brothers had pointed out, there wasn't much planning to do so, Clark sat back and enjoyed watching them train; he always was surprised by how despite the fact that they all had different fighting styles, he still could spot a particular move that clearly came from Batman's repertoire and an underlying economy of movement that clearly showed they all had been taught following the same guidelines.

At some point Damian dropped out of the training mats to step on the balance beam and Clark smiled as he realised that the boy probably was practicing to show off a little for Dick when he would arrive later: it genuinely was sweet, the childlike pleasure blossoming on his face whenever his older brother poured praise on him - especially when one considered just how fast Damian had been forced to grow up.

"They go at it pretty hard, don't they?" Tim hummed from his perch on the edge of the desk.

"They do" Clark knew that they never pulled punches during training but they always were careful about not really hurting each other - except for when Bruce and Jason were sparring alone; they crashed into one another, all sharp edges and bruising strength.

And then Jason pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at Bruce even from his spot on the mat.

"Don't"

Clark hadn't even realised he had stood up until Tim stopped him "They're going to hurt each other"

"Foam bullets"

"Oh"

"Bruce is going to whip out blunt-edged Batarangs so, don't freak out okay?"

"Okay" Clark frowned but he settled back into his place: did Bruce and Jason really had to be so... brutal?

He intently watched the two men, held his breath as Bruce lunged forward to grab the other's wrist and m twist the gun out of his grip while he sharply kicked Jason in the shin, clearly knowing that his children had too good of a balance to be easily tripped: it had to hurt but Clark realised that Bruce had purposefully avoided landing his hit on Jason's ankle - like he would have done instead in a fight with a real enemy.

It appeased his worry a little.

 _Crack_.

"You're a bitch, B! It's the third one in two months!"

Clark blinked hard at the sight of the gun broken in two, its halves still in the grip of Bruce's strong and calloused fingers "Did he just...?"

"Break Jason's gun with his bare hands?" Tim chuckled "Yep"

"Dear Rao" if that wasn't hot, Clark didn't know what else it could be.

"Stop perving on Father, Kent!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> By now, you have probably noticed that I love the Batfamily with my whole soul and will take any occasion to write about them. 
> 
> Also, it might have been easier to write Clark giving a feat of strenght but that would have been too obvious so, I went for Bruce. 
> 
> And yes: Clark totally has a strength kink


End file.
